Falling For You
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: They're from opposite ends of the spectrum. And they hate each other. But that's a given. But things change over the years. (This is a progression in seven parts for each of the seven years at Hogwarts) Please R&R!
1. Part One: Meeting For the First Time

She was relatively pretty for a preteen. She stood about five feet tall and had a sweet round face. She stood with her parents and an older boy who looked to be her brother undoubtedly. The girl was holding a sleek long-haired black cat with a pink ribbon tied around its neck in a large bow. Her robes looked as though they were a little too big on her and her hair was pulled back and hastily braided. They probably were in a hurry to get out of the house that morning. Her bright face, though was flecked with freckles and her cheeks flushed pink with excitement to be leaving home for probably the first time ever.

Her brother sported blue and tan colours. Obviously a Ravenclaw. She'd probably go the same way as him.

He looked over at the girl and her family with disgust etched on his face for such people as them. She seemed to be extremely energetic and probably super nice. Her father, supportive and loving. Her brother, a poster child older brother, protecive, affectionate and a little mean. Her mother, caring and kind. A loving woman. He looked up at his own mother who was adjusting his tie for him and smoothing out the shoulders of his robes. He just realized how stiff her mannerisms were and how steely her eyes were and how rigid her stature was. She wasn't an award-winning mother, but she was all he had.

"Mother, that's enough," he snapped annoyedly. His mother looked down at him and huffed, agitated at his tone of voice. His father looked off into the throng of people disapprovingly, with that haughty look that his parents carried on their pinched faces.

The train whistle blew loudly and a large puff of steam billowed from the smoke stack and out from the wheels. All the parents shoveled their children onto the scarlet steam engine for the start of what was to be a wonderful year at Hogwarts, but not before a multitude of hugs, kisses and repeated goodbyes. He looked over at her, surprised that he could still see her and saw that her family was embraced in each other's arms. One last family hug before the Christmas holidays. He looked to his parents and all he got was a grasp on the shoulder from his father and an extremely swift peck on the cheek from his mother, that it almost never even happened. They shooed their son onto the train as her parents reluctantly let their little girl go with her brother, who by now, was with his older friends.

Climbing onto the train, he lugged his trunk up with him and looked back. His parents' blond heads were already disappearing through the 9 3/4 barrier.

She shook like an autumn leaf as she looked for an empty compartment. It was a new experience, but her brother, a sixth year, said that she should have no worries. She's going to have so much fun. Of course, he left her to her own devices when his girlfriend breezed past. He began searching for an empty compartment, not wanting to find one with any weirdos or freaks. Though unaware of each other's actions, they both made for the same compartment.

She walked with her head down, looking at her trunk behind her, watching the cat carrier balancing precariously on top. He was just looking down the aisle for an empty compartment to sit in. She got to it first, but his hand was on the door, already pulling it open. She tried to walk in first, but he shoved in front of her without even a simple "excuse me".

"Oh, did you want this one?" she asked politely. He was startled by her voice and her politeness. He thought she was going to get indignant with him and tell him to find his own. He stared her point blank in the face and his silver eyes connected immediately with her brilliant blue ones. The only colour he could think to describe them with at the moment was sapphire. He shook his head and blinked a few times.

"I mean, I can _share_," he said coolly. The girl flashed him a bright smile and walked into the compartment, wheeling her trunk and her cat carrier on top in as well. She set the carrier down on the seat and tried to lift her heavy trunk up to the luggage rack above her seat, but struggled greatly. He stood there, watching her, wavering between helping her or not. He decided to help her, because watching her struggle had become pathetic.

"Thanks," she beamed. She looked at him in the eyes again and he felt his face get hot and his heart stop for a moment. "Oh, by the way, you don't mind cats do you? Ilytria is really a sweetie, she won't hurt anyone."

He looked down at the carrier and shrugged, trying to look casual. But inside, he was excited. He secretly loved cats. The girl slid the compartment door shut and opened the carrier.

"Ilytria, c'mere honey," she crooned. From inside the dark chasm, two glowing green eyes stared out at him. Slowly, the shape of a cat materialized and slowly, a large black cat emerged and crawled into her lap, picking its way across the seat meticulously, as not to soil its dainty paws.

"What's your name?" the girl asked as she pet her cat. She shifted her seated position to lounging against the wall of the compartment next to the window, her legs outstretched and folded at the ankles. Her cat was curled up in her lap like a large black lump of coal, the only colour in it being it's bright eyes fixated on him.

"I'm Draco," he said quickly. "Draco _Malfoy_." He emphasized his last name, as to beef up his importance in society.

She looked at him and grinned. "I'm Amethyst Seymour," she replied. Although she looked at him with sweetness and politeness, inside she was glaring at him. He was pompous and arrogant and rude. He was a little prat and such a spoiled arse that she wanted nothing to do with him after this bloody train ride.

After a while, he stood up and declared he was going to walk around for a while.

"Alright," she said passively, her nose still buried in her book. Before he left the compartment, he looked back at her with wide eyes, looked down at her cat, still glaring at him for some reason, then left.

Once he was gone, she set down her book in an exasperated manner and sighed. She looked down at Ilytria and scratched her under her chin. The sleek black cat stretched her head forward for a better scratch area and started to purr contentedly.

Draco didn't return. And nor did Amethyst expect him to either. He was probably just making his presence known to her and then decided to carry on and find other, and in his opinion probably, better people to hang out with for the remainder of the journey to Hogwarts.

And that was fine with her.

It wasn't like she wanted him to come back.

...right?


	2. In the Same House

It was getting dark by the last few hours before they got to the school. A few other new first years had passed by Amethyst's compartment and had seen her sitting by herself and joined her. So she wasn't alone for a majority of the train ride, to her delight. They were super nice and they seemed to be genuinely nice kids. Their names were Jenn Hood, Xavier Monte and Natalie Birdge. She introduced herself and they all made a merry party of the last leg of the journey to Hogwarts.

Natalie explained that her older sister Hanna, was head girl starting this year so they could go to her any time they needed something or needed to be pointed in the right direction. Apparently Hanna was a Slytherin, but Natalie said that not all of them were mean. Some were really nice, they just had a bad rep from the others who were mean.

Amethyst had had pent up emotions about being a Slytherin, but Natalie eased her mind.

"Oh I hope we're all in the same house!" Jenn exclaimed, twirling one of her curly blond ponytails around her finger. Xavier nodded in agreement and Amethyst chuckled. The comfort of having new friends was quite wonderful. Especially at a school where the only person you know is your older brother.

"Oh look!" Natalie exclaimed all of a sudden. In the distance loomed a great castle perched on a cliff, illuminated by millions of dazzling windows that glowed orange from billions of candles. The train began to slow and a station came into view. There was a swinging light coming towards them and from the steam of the engine wheels coming to a stop, out sauntered the largest man Amethyst had ever seen in her entire life.

"That's Rubeus Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper and keeper of keys, says my sister," Natalie whispered, as they all pressed their cheeks to the glass, trying to get a look at the man. His bellowing voice drifted into the cars for all first years to disembark and follow him. Nervously, the four stood and walked in a tight group out of the compartment and off the train and stepped onto the platform.

"Alright, all new first years follow me," Hagrid boomed, lifting his lantern. "Alright, there 'Arry?"

Harry...Harry...Why did that name sound familiar?

"Ohmygosh, Harry Potter is going to school with us!" Jenn whispered excitedly, grasping Amethyst's arm tightly.

Harry Potter. Yes, she remembered now. Her parents were talking about him and how he destroyed You-Know-Who. He's famous.

Amethyst looked over at Jenn who was craning her neck to look for Harry Potter. But the crowd of new first years was so vast, the four of them had to just about hold hands to stay together.

The people in front of them started moving and the four followed, nervously huddled together. They got to a small boat harbour and looked around.

"Now it's four to a boat, that's right," Hagrid boomed. Xavier led the girls to a boat and sat at the back, putting Natalie in front to hold the lantern, leaving Amethyst and Jenn to sit side by side. As soon as Jenn sat down and the boat stopped rocking, it started to propel itself forward magically and followed its little fleet of first years heading to the large castle.

They looked around and Jenn clasped Amethyst's hand for moral support and Amethyst gave her a reassuring squeeze.

When they saw the castle from the window, the four of them thought it was huge. But if what they thought was huge on the train still a few miles away, it didn't compare to what they saw now.

As the boats floated forward on the inky black lake, the castle loomed up in front of them, an absolute behemoth of a monstrosity. Turrets and towers popping up everywhere, and light pouring from every open window. Jenn and Amethyst looked at each other, and laughed. Both of their mouths were open in a perfect "o".

The boats docked in another house and they all disembarked and headed up several flights of stone steps until they reached the entrance hall. There, they were instructed to wait for a woman named Professor McGonagall. There was quite a bit of chatter that arose from everyone. About houses, Quidditch (Amethyst's favourite sport) and a multitude of other subjects. She looked up and saw Draco standing on a step above two boys, one with jet black hair and the other with bright red hair. He was obviously talking to them offensively, but since she didn't know the boys, she thought it best she didn't interfere.

The large golden double doors to the Great Hall opened and out walked a woman with a very fierce face and very pressed lines all around.

"That's Professor McGonagall," Natalie said behind Amethyst and Jenn. They turned around to face Natalie and she nodded. Amethyst turned to face the front and shivered.

"I do _not_ want to get on her bad side," Amethyst whispered.

"I don't think she has any other side," Xavier chuckled. The girls snickered and composed themselves as they were told to line up two by two as they entered the Great Hall. Jenn stuck next to Amethyst, and Natalie next to Xavier.

"Fifteen galleons that they're together by fourth year," Jenn whispered, holding out her right hand. Amethyst shook her hand inconspicuously and smirked.

"You're on," she replied. Jenn chuckled and leaned against Amethyst's shoulder. It was clear that these four, especially Jenn and Amethyst were going to be absolutely inseparable. Up at the front of the hall, the four could barely see a ratty old hat that Amethyst had learned was the Sorting Hat. It put all the new first years into the four Hogwarts houses.

The first years were called up one by one by alphabetical order, so Natalie went relatively soon. She became a Slytherin. Excited, she bounded off to join her sister who embraced her tightly, grinning broadly.

Soon after, Jenn was called. Slytherin. After her, Amethyst saw the silvery blond head of Draco walking up to the front. He sat down on the stool and the hat was barely placed on his head before it shouted out Slytherin. Amethyst's heart sank. She wanted to be with her friends, but not with him.

To her left side, Xavier was standing next to Amethyst and he gripped her hand tightly. He was up next. When his name was called, he walked up, nervously gulping. She stood there, the last of her friends as she watched his get sorted into Slytherin.

Soon after, was Harry Potter. His dark head bobbed through the crowd and he sat down on the stool. He was a small boy, with his hair completely a mess. His round glasses flashed in the candle light and his face was contorted in worry.

The hat took a long time deliberating what house he would be put in, and finally settled on Gryffindor.

Then it was her turn. Amethyst walked forward, trying to be confident and took a seat on the stool. She heard a voice in her ear whispering to her and knew it was the hat.

"I can see you want to be with your friends. That's admirable. But you also need to be somewhere you can blossom as a young witch. Better be...Slytherin!" the hat exclaimed. She felt the hat being lifted off her head and just before it was gone, she heard it whisper, "Good luck sweetheart."

She looked at the hat and saw a wrinkle of an eye wink at her. She beamed and ran over to Natalie, Hanna, Xavier, and lastly Jenn who embraced her tightly. She took a seat between Jenn and Natalie and grinned excitedly.

"Welcome to the next seven years of your life," Hanna smiled, leaning over her sister. Amethyst grinned. She was so happy to be with her friends. But then, she saw Draco glaring at her from down the table, sitting with two beefy first years and a pug-faced girl. He smirked sarcastically at her then turned back to his cronies and silly little girlfriend.

Amethyst looked at him once more. Turning away, she looked at the table which to her surprise held no food.

"The food is going to appear soon, don't worry," Natalie whispered. Amethyst looked at her and then at the table and smiled.

He looked up the long table at her from his seat and felt a heat spreading from somewhere near his heart to the rest of his body. She wasn't relatively pretty, so he was confused at why he was feeling this way for her. He looked down at the table. There was no food there. He smirked. There was his explanation. He was hungry.

Hunger makes people feel warm and funny.

At least, that's what he hoped.


	3. Trying To Not Stand You

The dinner was delicious. It was probably the best meal she had ever eaten in her entire life. There was such an assortment to choose from she couldn't help but take a little bit of everything. Hanna was used to the food, but the others were gobbling it up like they had never eaten a day in their lives.

From across the hall, she saw her brother talking with a bunch of friends and writing on a page of parchment. He folded it up and sent it flying like a little airplane to her. It landed perfectly in front of her plate between her silverware and her goblet. Picking it up, she unfolded it and read it. Jenn and Natalie leaned in closer to read over her shoulder what her brother had written.

"_Congrats little sis on making Slytherin. My girlfriend is in that house. She's Head Girl. Just ask her for anything and she'll get it to you. Love you bunches, Aaron_"

The three girls slowly looked up from the note at Hanna who blushed beet red and tried to hide her face. Now that she was up close, Amethyst noticed that she looked familiar, as one of her brother's friends who had whisked him away. Natalie giggled and Jenn smirked. Amethyst looked mildly shocked but otherwise, unshaken. She was extremely pretty.

"So you're dating her brother!" Natalie exclaimed shoving Hanna gently. Hanna nodded and started to laugh.

"She's been writing letters to this boy all summer, and_ receiving_ them as well. My parents and I were so confused! Your brother and my sister!" Natalie added, grasping Amethyst's hands excitedly. Amethyst smiled and turned to Jenn. Jenn was grinning, but stuffing her face full of shepherd's pie and roasted potatoes.

After dinner, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up and made a few first of term announcements. He looked extremely old, but at the same time, he looked like he could do a cartwheel and a back flip as well. Amethyst smiled. She really liked this school.

The students were dismissed to their houses and the Slytherins were led to the dungeons. Amethyst looked around at the halls going down to the dungeons and was mildly surprised. When they said dungeons, she was expecting chains and shackles, not smooth bricked walls and torches in brackets. Amethyst looked around and saw Draco's blond head bobbing between two large meaty boys, with that little pug-faced girl. Apparently her name was Pansy Parkinson. And the thugs Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Not that she really cared. They looked dumber than rocks. But she looked to Jenn, Natalie, Xavier and Hanna walking with her and grinned. Thankfully they were there with her.

He looked behind him and saw her with a group of her friends, including the Head Girl. He huffed indignantly and continued walking with Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy, who he couldn't seem to shake earlier. She was annoying, always hanging off of him and around him like a lost puppy. She was extremely annoying.

They arrived at the Slytherin common room, but there was nothing there. A solid wall stood facing them, but much to their surprise, Hanna stepped forward and spoke the password. The wall shuddered and started sliding down. Inside was a room with vaulted ceilings and high windows. It was tinged green, but the yellow-orange glow from the hearth at the other end of the hall warmed it greatly. Chaises and high-backed chairs and tables topped with chess littered the floor. A large emerald green rug lay from the entrance to the hearth where chairs were encircled around it.

A large black shadow drifted by the windows and Amethyst grabbed Jenn's wrist. "What was that?" she whispered hastily.

"That," Hanna replied, turning to the moderately frightened first years. "Was the giant squid. We are currently under the Black Lake." Amethyst, Jenn, Natalie and Xavier looked at each other and grinned.

"Now, your trunks have been taken to your rooms. First year girls, your rooms are to the right, down the hall and the door at the very last left two. Boys, to the left, very last two rights. I hope you all enjoy your first night at Hogwarts," Hanna said in a large voice.

Xavier and the girls said their good nights and headed to their dormitories. Jenn, Amethyst and Natalie took the very last room with another girl who was quiet and rather introverted. She took the bed nearest the door while Natalie, Jenn and Amethyst took the three beds that were against the wall with windows in between the four posters. There was another bed opposite the introvert, but no one claimed it. Their trunks were lined up on the floor and the girls each grabbed their own trunks and plunked them down in front of their beds.

They each changed for bed and Jenn and Natalie climbed onto Amethyst's bed to talk about the upcoming year. The introvert just went to bed immediately. They watched as she drew her curtains and they chuckled, but turned back to each other.

"This year is going to be wonderful. I can't wait for our first class tomorrow!" Natalie exclaimed excitedly. She looked so cute in her pink lacy Victorian nightdress. Jenn was wearing striped satin pajamas and Amethyst was wearing her brother's old boxers and her father's old Mantrose Magpies shirt and a pair of rumpled crew socks. Her hair was brushed and loose and probably the prettiest it had ever been.

The girls called it a night and they each climbed into their own beds and drew the curtains around their four posters. Amethyst cuddled up with her teddy bear and put a hand under her head and stared up at the canopy of her four poster. The only person she could really think about was Draco. But the question of why stared her in the face. Why was she thinking about him? To that she had no answer. She knew her stance on him. He was stuck up, arrogant and extremely impolite.

She rolled over and closed her eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, she woke to Natalie jumping on her bed and shaking her awake, completely dressed. Jenn was standing against her bed, dressed already in her robes as well. The introvert was gone, of course.<p>

"Get up, get up, get up! We'll be late to breakfast!" Natalie exclaimed hurriedly, throwing clothes in Amethyst's face. She smiled and sighed, pulled her curtains shut once more and changed.

She reemerged, completely dressed and she barely had time to slide her feet into her shoes before Natalie was dragging her off to breakfast. The girls hurried up to the Great Hall and down to the Slytherin table where they each took a seat, Natalie sitting next to Xavier.

"Obviously," Jenn whispered. Amethyst laughed as she drizzled ketchup over her scrambled eggs. A tall figure with greasy black hair and a long hooked nose breezed down the table, passing out schedules. This was apparently Professor Snape, the Potions master and the head of Slytherin.

He handed one to each of them and they compared schedules. Jenn and Amethyst had Transfiguration together first period, and then Amethyst and Natalie had Potions second. They all agreed to meet up in the common room after lunch, before which they would all walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts together.

* * *

><p>Transfiguration passed uneventfully, but it was Potions that was the eventful class. Amethyst and Natalie headed to the Potions classroom together and took seats next to each other, setting down their bags and opening their notebooks.<p>

"Miss Seymour, please take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy. I don't need you two giggling up a storm in my class," a cold voice said behind the two girls. They turned around and looked up at Professor Snape, staring down his hooked nose at them. Amethyst swallowed loudly and gathered up her things, moving her position to Draco.

He tried his best not to look at her when she sat down but his eye caught a glimpse of a soft white hand brushing over the cover of a notebook and the swish of black hair as she sat up. He felt his face getting hot, but brushed it off as the Potions classroom just being unbearably stuffy.


	4. Coming Clean

She lay in bed late that night, watching the seaweed wave in the current outside the window. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at her canopy and sighed quietly.

"You okay, sweetie?" Natalie asked from her bed next to Amethyst. Amethyst jumped and turned to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Truth be told, she missed her family. A lot. Even though her brother was here, he was a seventh year Ravenclaw. She was a first year Slytherin.

But there was another person that was itching at the back of her brain. Draco. But why? Sue was repulsed by his attitude towards people and his blatant disregard for others' feelings. He was a cold, heartless boy. But for some reason, he seemed like he would change for her.

He sat in the window of the common room, the embers slowly dying in the hearth as the fire went out. His silk emerald pajamas were chilly in the window, but it was where he found the most solace. It was where he could think about her in peace, and not have to worry about others finding out his feelings for this girl. He looked at his hands resting on his knees and opened them up, his palms facing the ceiling and sighed. He felt the phantom brush of delicate fingers across his own fingers and the brush of hair through them. He balled his hands up in fists and squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear leaking out of the corner of his left eye.

Brushing it away hurriedly, he stood up and stalked into his dormitory and climbed into bed, collapsing immediately.

The next morning, they saw each other as they walked into the common room on their way to breakfast. Amethyst was guarded by Xavier, Natalie and Jenn, whilst Draco was flanked by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Amethyst's cheeks turned a light pink and her eyes darted to the floor as she walked. Draco's eyes flicked upwards as his face grew hot. He had a note tucked in his hand and tried to inch closer to her while avoiding alerting her body guards.

He managed to move behind her and she held her hands behind her back, open hand open for his note. He tucked it into her hand and she closed it tightly around the parchment, then shoved it into her robes pocket. Lagging back from her friends slightly, she unfolded the parchment with trembling fingers.

_"Meet me in the library at lunch. ~Draco" _She blushed again and looked up at him. He looked back at her and smiled. Well, the corner of his mouth turned up in what seemed like a half smile.

She smiled and tucked the note deep in her robes and ran to catch up with her friends.

"Where were you?" Jenn asked, rather impatiently with a hint of a joke.

"Forgot my bracelet," Amethyst lied. She shook back her left sleeve to reveal a little charm bracelet with an Eiffel Tower charm on it.

"I can see why you didn't want to go without it!" Natalie exclaimed, grabbing hold of Amethyst's wrist. From a fair distance behind her, Draco saw her talking and smiling with her friends. Something in his stomach jumped and now, he couldn't wait for lunch to come.

* * *

><p>She walked tentatively into the enormous library and down the middle aisle between shelves. There were a fair handful of older students sitting at shelves, pouring over books, and scribbling on parchment for essays and classes. She wandered through the shelves looking for him, his note crumpled in her hand, her knuckles white. Her heart was racing at a million miles an hour. She felt her hands shaking and swore she heard her knees knocking together.<p>

Never in her life had she been alone with a boy before, and she was only eleven. She looked around the shelves at the students there, but none had silver blond hair. She sighed and was about to turn back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, dark hair swirling like ink in water, eyes flashing like blue flames in the utter darkness.

He flashed her a smile and she felt her knees nearly buckle. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was held back after class," Draco said.

"It's fine," Amethyst squeaked. He touched her elbow and led her over to an alcove where they pulled up two chairs and put the backs together, then sat facing one another. She sat on her chair with her legs to the side, crossed at the ankles, and he straddled the chair, resting his forearms on the chair back.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you on the train. How I was so pompous," Draco muttered, seemingly losing all of his faux confidence. Amethyst was taken aback. He was apologizing for his actions? Didn't Malfoys never apologize for anything? She bit her lip and shifted in her chair, unsure of what to say. He seemed to catch on to this because he quickly added, "You don't have to forgive me. I know you probably don't want to. I just thought I'd say it anyway because..." His voice trailed off.

"Because?" Amethyst urged, her voice quiet and her eyes distant. His face contorted with frustration and he looked as though he was trying to fight back words that were about to make him explode.

"Because I think I really like you!" he shouted, standing up abruptly from his chair. She jumped when he yelled at her and her face turned bright pink.

"I...uh..." he stuttered, seeing her face. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat back down. "I should've given you more warning." She nodded.

The dreaded sound of old heels and a fast pace alerted them that Madam Pince, the pinched-faced librarian would soon descend upon them like a hawk to mice. Quickly, they slid into tables facing away from each other and each grabbed a book from the shelf and opened to a random page. Amethyst saw the frightening woman out of the corner of her eye, peering around the bookshelf like a vulture then retreat once more, the sound of her heels clicking away in the opposite direction, back to her office.

Draco turned around, as did Amethyst. He wore a smile of relief on his lips and she let out the breath that she had been holding for the past few minutes.

"That was close," Amethyst whispered.

"Yeah," Draco replied, his voice trailing off again. He seemed as though he wanted to say something more, and Amethyst beat him to the chase.

"Want to meet here during lunch again tomorrow?" she asked. Draco looked up, surprised. But his face broke and his mouth split into a smile.

"I'd love to," he replied. They stood and walked out of the library together, smiling and talking about which classes they had next. Apparently they were both on their way to Charms.

"I told Jenn and Natalie I'd meet up with them before class," Amethyst said when they walked out of the library. Draco nodded and she started in the opposite direction.

"Wait," he called. She turned around and he was there, his face dangerously close to hers. He pecked her on the right cheek briefly and headed off towards the Charms classroom, leaving her standing there, utterly surprised, her right hand pressed to her face, her eyes wide.


End file.
